A Study In Paternship (une étude dans la société)
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: traduction de la fiction originale de Tris Holmes; Mycroft demande à Sherlock de se cacher... Mais il a besoin d'un babysitter.


**Déjà, bonjour à tous, juste pour dire que cette fiction n'est pas de moi mais de ****Tris Holmes**** qui m'a généreusement permis de traduire sa fiction (merci à elle)**

* * *

**Disclamer : **L'Univers de Sherlock n'appartient ni à moi, ni à Tris. Malheureusement.

**Texte original : ** A Study in paternship, par Tris Holmes

**Sur ceux : Enjoy !**

* * *

Et bien, comme c'était souvent le cas, l'histoire commençait avec mon petit frère.

En grande partie, son cas idiot n'interférait pas avec ma position dans le gouvernement (surtout parce qu'il avait un dédain injustifié pour tout ce qui touchait à moi ou à la politique), mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ça pouvait mener à des situations quelque peu compromettantes.

Dans ce que je suis sûr qu'il considérait comme une chasse brillante après des assassins amateurs de quelques politiciens corrompus, mon frère découvrit un agent en plein milieu d'investigations…

_«Alors, pourquoi un tel pion insignifiant serait payé si bien par ces idiots inexpérimentés qui peuvent à peine payer leurs propres factures? ... Oh, je vois! Ils ne sont pas ceux qui vous payent ! »_

... les faisant tous deux avoir à se cacher.

_Soupir._

Malheureusement, lorsque cela ne lui convenait pas, mon frère choisissait de ne pas comprendre le concept de ''se cacher''. Étant au courant de cette mauvaise habitude, j'ai décidé d'embaucher pour lui une sorte de… nourrice. Sachant aussi que ce serait une recherche difficile, j'ai commencé après avoir déposé mon petit frère dans un appartement avec une vieille femme absurdement tolérante nommé Mme Hudson en l'informant qu'il était un jeune marié dont le conjoint serait amené dans un jour ou deux, histoire d'avoir le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'apte à épouser mon petit frère.

Le début de la recherche avait été difficile. J'avais besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui fascinerait mon frère et serait fasciné par lui, mais qui n'ai pas peur de lui; quelqu'un qui pourrait le contrôler sans utiliser de médicaments ou la force physique.

Le problème avec ça, c'était que dans le passé, les seules personnes qui avaient fascinées mon frère pendant plus de quelques minutes étaient de graves malades mentaux ou des tueurs en série, et je ne me voyais pas très bien sortir quelqu'un de dangereux de la prison ou de l'hôpital et le mettre dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres avec une vieille femme sans méfiance et mon frère; Cela pourrait provoquer un scandale. Non, je devais trouver quelqu'un de subtile qui avait glissé à travers les fissures larges du droit et de la société et pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être assez normal pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un pendant quelques mois.

La première étape logique était de passer par l'approvisionnement des patients en mauvaise santé mentale de la ville, Je devais trier les dangereux, ceux en relation amoureuse ou d'âge inapproprié, et les inintéressants (Anthea et moi avons aussi réussi à éliminer une grande partie d'entre eux en reconnaissant que mon frère ne ferait qu'aggraver le cas d'une personne souffrant de dépression). Nous avons ensuite passé en revue jusqu'à un millier de candidats, puis éliminé ceux qui ne pouvait évidemment pas supporter de vivre avec mon frère, peu importe combien ils seraient payés. Nous avons regardé attentivement certains dossiers, j'avais choisi trois candidats (deux femmes et un homme), auxquels j'ai ensuite . . . donné rendez-vous, dans diverses structures abandonnées.

Une des femmes était disposée à accepter le pot-de-vin, il y avait peut-être un espoir, mais elle était ennuyeuse et gourmande, et l'autre a obtenu un mauvais résultat très rapidement. J'ai abandonné l'espoir sur eux immédiatement.

Le troisième candidat, était. . . Il était parfait pour mon petit frère. Malheureusement, il n'a pas accepté le travail (quelque chose comme ''n'est pas disposé à vendre sa liberté''), j'ai donc dû recourir à des mesures un peu plus discutablement efficaces.

Je me suis arrangé pour que les deux soient réunies pendant que mon petit frère observait les gens dans le parc, l'homme "heureusement" s'assis à côté de lui sur son banc favori. Les deux ont alors engagés une conversation qui a fini par susciter l'intérêt du candidat, comme en témoigne le fait que lors de notre réunion suivante, il ait accepté mon offre, bien qu'il n'ait (je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi) pas pris l'argent.

Je l'ai ramené à son appartement pour qu'il fasse ses baguages (cela prit une petite demi-heure), puis l'ai présenté à Mme Hudson.

«C'est John Watson, le mari de Sherlock Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, mon frère a quelques pouces dans le réfrigérateur que vous devriez éviter de regarder. Adieu..! »

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci encore à tris de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction ! Vous pouvez laisser des review qui seront traduites à l'auteur. J'espère que ça vous aura plus (et que ma traduction n'aura pas trop déformée l'histoire réelle)**


End file.
